In-Tri-Nitti
by OwlfieOver
Summary: Tri-ni-Sette curse have no longer existed as a new curse have made three worlds' fate and destiny intertwined together. It's now or never. Someone have to save the world and the day so the universe won't be crushed of the effects of the new In-Tri-Nitti deadly curse. AU.
1. Ichi 一

**My second~!**

***Author's notes: It's all started when I was in a car on the way home with my mum and my mind started to wander off of its own and somehow it leads me to Katekyo Hitman reborn anime. Remember the curses? Remember the Tri-ni-sette? (If you watch it or read the manga) Somehow, my mind was too bored and messed up with the original curses cycle. And *spoilers* begin to involve other worlds as well...Damn plot bunnies and my wrecked mind.**

**The main world is Katekyo Hitman Reborn's. If anyone haven't check the anime or manga out, I suggest you to check it for better understanding of this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Never mine.**

**Beta'd: None.(for now Q n Q)**

**Enjoys~! xD**

* * *

_Pain.  
Throbbing pain._

That was all made sense to his most genius mind right now. Hell, even his cell brain couldn't functioning properly for every second he have to gasp painfully for air to rush into his poor lungs. Black spots begin to shadow his eye sight which is suck.

_Damn. How troublesome._

He was supposedly are in his bed right now, enjoying the silky smooth of his fluffy bed with the sound of chirping birds resonating like a sound of harmony to his ears without a care for the world. While his mother, Yoshino is cooking breakfast for her dear family and now is planning 101 ways to wake his lazy son up. His father, Shikaku probably sweat dropped, watching murderous aura radiating behind his beautiful wife as soon as Yoshino make her way upstair.  
_  
_ "_Shikamaru!"_

He slowly turns his exhausted brown eyes towards the source of scream echoed. His long jet black hair now kissing the mud and dirt as they are no longer tied, the wrinkles under his baggy eyes and the dried blood on his face made him looks older than he was. His lips quivered a bit as he tried to speak.

"Asu…-ma sen-…sei," he trailed off, a little loss for words.

He saw Asuma struggling to keep his threatening tears hidden. Asuma's eyes were filled with disbelief and hopeless when he saw his former student painfully coughing crimson red liquid from his lips. It happened too fast, it seems like in a blink. The moment he knows, he found his former student lying on the cold and hard ground while blood smeared on his white sash. He knelt down next to the ground and held Shikamaru's hands. They were so cold. They were so lifeless. These hands used to be the ones that played Shogi with him that had defeated him countless time.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TOOK IT FOR ME?!" Asuma gritted his teeth with irritation that he forgot his pain as if he wasn't wounded at all. He expected that he the one who will get hit by.

"Uru-…sai ne, baka kaichou. You're hurt…-ing my god…-damn eardrum for god's sa…-ke," _At least let me enjoys my last moment in peace._ He sighed exasperatedly inwardly.

Sound of metal clashing soon to be heard as he glanced to his side. His former team have arrived. A quick survey was being done without a haste even though his vision blurred to the point he merely see only his own captain kneeling in pitiful state beside his almost lifeless body. Kotetsu and Izumo were released from the grip of Kakuzu with help from Choji and Ino and Hidan quickly gave a skeptical glance toward his partner while he grunted in dissatisfaction. He hates to leave the 'fun' behind but Pain's order is undeniable.

"Well~ It was fun to play with you guys but we'll continue it later! But don't forget your friend over there," Hidan gave a snicker as he and Kakuzu disappear into the ground using Doton:Dochú Eigyo no Jutsu.

"What the-" Ino's eyes widened the moment she saw what exactly Hidan meant.

_Here we go… Again. I hate this. Why did I do this again? Ah, Asuma-sensei._

"Shikamaru!" Choji was the first break an utter silence. His heart almost felt like falling when he saw an injured figure lying which is his childhood friend.

_Choji… Ino… _

Ino rushed towards him like a lifeline, trying to heal him _before it's too late_. Choji instantly run instead of caring for himself, muttering something like a mantra. Ino was about to use her healing jutsu on him if Shikamaru didn't clasped her hands while sending a massage through his tired eyes that anyone could understand. Even he could be healed; he is still will be exposed to death due the blood-loss. It will be futile effort. He didn't want that. "Ino… Don't was..-te your chakra-…on something you-….should-n't,"

Asuma already broke into unshed manly tears.

Just when Ino want to protest, Shikamaru immediately using every single bit of his last will to speak up his last parting words to his beloved comrades. He is going to do what isn't like him at all, baffling. Yes, baffling.

_Damn it all_.

Taking a deep breath, he continued his talk without sparing anyone to answer. "Ino, you…-unexpectedly qui..-te stub-..born and strangely…- strong-will. I always… hate you-r nag..ging, it reminds me… of my mother but … I don't hate you…-Never try..-to lose to anyone,"

Ignoring a gentle yet piercing glare from Ino that enough make Shikamaru slightly shivered, he moved on with Choji. The sobbing sounded very loud yet low enough to keep Shikamaru's voice afloat. "Choji,… no matt-er what I said…-bef-..ore.. I'm sorry. You're… kind an-d…ev-..en cared..-for me. Still.. don't forget to diet and exercise once for awhile," He earned a sad smile and nod from Choji. Kotetsu and I zumo only could stand beside them watching a life standing on the edge of ending. His eyes then fazed a moment, unenthusiastically staring onto the solemn sky, threatening to spill out its' own tears.

_Ah, the sky is crying now. _

True enough, the rain start to fall like cat and dog, hitting his lifeless body and others without mercy. The rain merged with his dried blood, made it slide down gracefully before hitting the ground. It's true that he always loves to watch the clouds but not grey clouds. It's almost so sad to look at. It's… unbearable. Cloud was supposed to be free, untainted and pure. He moved his eyes towards the man who he respected the most, after his father and Naruto. Naruto is like the cloud. Tainted but free from evil, pure like a crystal but Naruto is more like a Sky. Always, he always gave Shikamaru new perspective after witnessed his truly self. So much to say, so little time. Time was not on his side and always like this. Time was always sadistic towards him. Time was always so short. Now his time was slowly coming to the end and not only Naruto, but others too. Sakura, Sasuke (even he is asshole), Sai, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro too. He must admit that life seemed not bad as he thought again, he met great peoples and _comrades._

As if the cloud knows, it shielded Shikamaru's from the overbearing sadness that was flowed from the sun through the sky.

"Asuma-sensei…" He coughed made others flinched in overwhelming sadness. Asuma leaned closer to Shikamaru to hear his former student's last will. His crystal beads trailed down from Asuma's features, but washed over by the rain.

Shikamaru muttered some sentences that only Asuma can hear it.

Clear and loud enough, he said "Give my pa..-rents my best…-love to them," Finally satisfied with his last words, he slowly closes his eyes. His body soon becomes lump and cold as a corpse should be. Crying and sobbing sound slowly fades away from his range of hearing as the thunder take turn to shine from him.

_Ah, how ironic._ He chuckled silently.

_In the end, I am sacrificial piece. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mendoukse._

That day Konoha has lost a great hero.

* * *

"Shizune, I need that file over there, on the top."  
"Mou! Tsunade-sama! It will be easier if you arrange it on sync!" Shizune carefully tip-toe to reach the yellow file which is sitting innocently on the huge mountain of other files.

"Ah~ got it-"

_BAM!_

Paper stacks flying through the air, the covers already defeated by the gravity, fell onto the head of ebony hair with loud tuck.

"SHIZUNE!" A loud voice filled by sarcasm and anger resonating through the whole building tower. Which is consider as normal for the staff, even so it haven't reach the extreme level of Tsunade-sama's wrath. A visible tick already making it presence on Tsunade's face.

Gosh.

Why today she feeling insecure? Something's feel off.

Bad omen is coming, but she couldn't figure it out yet even though she has been trained years by years with her Hokage's intuition. She already sent Sakura, Sai and Kakashi to watch over Naruto, not including sending Anbu best duo to that old pervert's location. The Konoha are perfectly fine without a doubt anymore with her presence and others. Others-

…

..

.

_Wait._

_._

_.._

…_Akatsuki!_

_But who…?_

A yellow paper made a glide across the air, landing gracefully on the stack of riled paperwork on the table. Entitled as "Mission Top S", her eyes nervously scanning the contents that were written; _Sarutobi Asuma, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu and Nara Shikamaru- _Then her heart stop as she know what her intuition really meant.

"Shizune! Send Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji to Asuma is!" Shizune quickly complied as she got up from the mess that she created just now. She don't want to argue why Tsunade-sama ordered her to send the former team especially with that TONE, it meant a bad, very bad omen.

She doesn't really want to know what it is.

* * *

**Ta~daa~! Now you knows the other world that will accompany us throughout the journey with KHR's world. The other world can wait. Tehee~ xD**

**Please reviews and if I don't find any reviews I am not gonna write another chapter! And YES! This is a blackmail!**

**Well, now I need my beauty sleep. Nitenite~.**


	2. Ni 二

**Spoiler might been spotted in here, be careful?**

A/N: When I reviewed back the chapter one, I was like OMFG. My english. My grammars. And I was weeping buckets for those mistakes that I made. I lost wills for awhile and pardons the mistakes and tell us what need to fix. Since we're newbies. If the words doesnt interest you, the plot might be the substitute for that.. I hope. Well enjoys~!

Ah, and i forgot at early post. Thank you guys who follow and leave a review to the story especially for StoneLily, our first reviewer ever~! And TheStorySearcher, ShadedEclipse, leroalice, mirajane1984 too! It's more than enough, really. Words are insufficient for it. :DD

Disclaimer: Never. Ever. Especially you crazy enough to claim all 3 worlds.

Beta'd: None.

* * *

The sound of gushing wind fumes the pregnant silence accompanied by the harmony noises that nature emitting.

_Blink._

The swaying of green lively grass created soft whisper against his tanned skin, sending warm shimmering feelings to the core.

_Blink, blink. More blink._

Seconds later, his eyes adjusted to his surrounding and his brain groggily trying hard to connect the dots. He peered to the sky through his long messy bang. His ears caught up the hustle of the background. Slowly as ever, his sluggish fingers began to swim across his belly, up to his chest where the lungs located at. He could feel his vital organ beating a weak rhythm through a thin line of dirty white shirt; he took a deep breath to confirm his suspicion. Still beating. Alive. Like he wasn't dead… Yet.

_Or maybe not. But…_

_What really happened?_

He tries to recall his previous event that leads him to this. Blank—nothing except his name, Shikamaru. Something is obviously wrong when there is nothing. He tried and tried but still the same outcomes followed by the buzzing noise lingering within his hearing and a minor headache.

He sighed abruptly while standing up from his previous position, hinting this will be quite — if it is being dragged on. Somehow, he felt incomplete with that blank on.

His messy long hair was dancing gracefully in the air to his waist like it soothed over for comfort as he gazes the beautiful scenery before him. His eyes clearly dark brown in color but a little bit larger and less narrow as he used to be. His face changing from matured to baby-face like since he was 8 years old now but still have his own typical expression that might make people mistaken him for a gloomy girl if he don't tie his hair soon. Two steps behind him; stood an old soaring oak tree that aged longer than him.

"Hey." He tensed as a hand tapped his small shoulder harshly from behind. On split second, he found himself panting with his small hand almost an inch away from hitting a vital point of the tied red hair brat pinned down by his leg that highly will paralyze someone and caused some muscles torn because of high pressure.

"H-Hey! Ow-w! The hell, take it e-easy!" The red hair cursed as he struggles to get away from Shikamaru.

A hustle from the nearby bushes could be heard as a girl wearing a ragged kimono come out with smug face eyeing on the red hair brat. Probably a year older than him hence the way she speaks. She said, "Told you so, idiot."

Then she directs her eyes sternly on Shikamaru. 'He' is not she as she suspected. Thus one does not simply underestimate someone with single glance. Like that idiot. Inwardly smirking with delight for her winning on the bet earlier, she took a step closer towards her idiot friend and the stranger. Shikamaru scowled to other as if it is a silence warning to not cross the line.

"Look, we mean no harm at all. This idiot might be but he's okay," she gave a reassured glance to Shikamaru. Signaling no dishonesty behind her violet eyes, he nonchalantly letting go. Taking steps away from the duo, he gave questioning look through his long bang as his trembling hands clamped down his mouth. Opening his lips apart, he hummed out some crack whispers.

_Why? My voice… It's losing._

Dusting his plain kimono, he gave himself a stretch and then glared to the brat that had him earlier. He received a loud smack of his head.

"Ya Rukia! Why you smacked my head!" He whined as he rubbing that sore spot on his head. Rukia is really tough when it come to this even if she is a girl, needlessly.

"Renji, don't blame me now! You lost the bet, idiot!" Smugly, she smirked. Threatening Renji with her eyes for another smack.

"Then do it gentle! It hurts a ton, ya know!"

"I would care less about it. It's your fault to begin with." Considering this is going nowhere, she moves on with the boy before them. The boy was slightly shorter than them and it seemed he is new here. His eyes are a little slit whenever he sensed danger and maybe with a look or couples, he will be mistaken as a girl with that features. But what bothers her the most now, the stance he used on Renji earlier. It's rare to see one.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine's Rukia and this idiot, Renji." Shikamaru snapped his attention back to the duo with bored eyes. He gave a little nod as reply. _At least she's seemed okay but this Renji probably take awhile to get along with his erratic persona. _

"Damn it Rukia! Why did ya tell him our names?! He might be assassin or some sort." _The worst could probably the death of us. Like our dead friends. Funny how we are the only one who survived._ Renji sighed at the moment making his brow furrowed together without haste. Despair and a train of regrets unhurriedly clouded his face.

Rukia who noticed the changes on Renji, "Renji…" Well, it went unnoticed for our Shikamaru too. A soft tortured, twisting shrieking triggered off the grim atmosphere dangling around the children when Shikamaru kneeling on the ground while writing something on the layer of dirt on ground with a broken wooden branch that he found. Out of curiosity, Renji and Rukia slightly closing the distances towards to the said kid. With a great close attention, Shikamaru let a hum slipped off as a sign that he was done.

Written on it was 'シ カ マ ル'.

* * *

"Kaichou, the project's reiatsu have been spotted by our device. In 78th District of Rukongai." The said device was showing a black dot on the grid screen wired with a weeping trail that been left behind among others' reiatsu.

"Good, now process to next stage. Inform captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 to patrol those assigned area. We must make it work. Or we don't have the deal," he grasped himself a quick breath. The anticipation begin to fire up deep of himself. He can't screw it up and give all he can gamble for it. His grip tightened until his knuckle turn to white. The world will become his if he can play his cards instead of that purple maniacs that he met days ago.

"Yes, Aizen-kaichou."

* * *

Hit me! Hit me as all you guys like! Because I'm too dumb enough and a slow poke! *sighs* I'm frustrated with myself too. Now lemme dies.


End file.
